


The Morning After

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Clint Cooks, Cooking, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterhawk, the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Bucky rolled on to his back as the sunlight hit his face. He reached on to his side but found it empty. The sheets and the pillow were still warm, so that means his boyfriend had woken just few minutes ago.

Bucky put an arm over his eyes to block the sunlight.

"Hey, JARVIS where is Clint?" Bucky asked the omnipresent AI.

"Well sir, Agent Barton is in the kitchen. He just woke up 10 minutes ago." replied JARVIS.

"Thanks, JARVIS." said Bucky.

"You are welcome sir." said JARVIS.

Bucky got out of bed. He put on his sweatpants and a shirt and went to the kitchen.

He could smell the odor of coffee, eggs and waffles.

He entered the kitchen and saw Clint at the stove.

Clint looked up and smiled. "Hey, Buck. Good morning. I was in a mood to cook today. Coffee and eggs for you?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Can you make scrambled eggs?" asked Bucky.

"Sure. Here is the coffee." said Clint, handing Bucky a mug.

Bucky took the mug and sat at the table. He looked at Clint who was dressed only in sweatpants. He wore an apron over his bare torso. 

Bucky was very lucky. Clint was a very hot man even with scars littering his torso. Bucky didn't mind. They told Clint's story, plus his lover wore them like medals. His eyes traced Clint's neck where there were multiple red marks.

Bucky had given Clint a lot of hickeys. He had marked him as his own. Clint didn't mind. He had said Bucky's possessive side was hot. Bucky knew if he took of the apron, then he will see faint bruises on Clint's torso.

Bucky grinned as he recalled the previous night where he had Clint withering beneath him as Bucky drove him to the cusp of pleasure.

"You are staring." said Clint.

"Well, I cant help it that my boyfriend is hot." said Bucky.

"You were thinking about last night?" asked Clint with a smirk.

"Yup." said Bucky blatantly giving Clint a once over.

"We can have a repeat performance after breakfast. We are on downtime anyway." said Clint with a smouldering look in his eyes.

"I would like that." said Bucky shivering at Clint's look.


End file.
